


Hariel Potter and The Price of Happiness

by tempest_potter_jackson_stark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter (Hariel), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempest_potter_jackson_stark/pseuds/tempest_potter_jackson_stark
Summary: Hariel Potter has never been normal. She has been assured of this for the entirety of what she personally thinks of as a rather short life - by the Dursley's, by her peers, by her teachers, by everyone she knows. When she turns seventeen and her soulmarks appear - one in red and blue, rather elegant, an artist's script nearly, that says Steven Grant Rogers, and the other in a blocky mess, that says Thor Odinson, she's reminded of her abnormality once again. Because who ever had two soulmates? Hariel apparently. She's slightly consoled, at least, by the fact that at least Tom Riddle isn't written on her body somewhere. It would definitely be her luck, she knows, to have Voldemort, her mortal enemy, as her soulmate. She has just been struck by Voldemort's killing curse in the Forbidden Forest, she has just died, when Death appears. He makes her a rather peculiar offer, and, hesitantly, she makes her choice.





	Hariel Potter and The Price of Happiness

Hariel knows she is dead, knows she stands before the embodiment of death, before she opens her eyes. And even though she is terrified for those that she has left behind, because Voldemort is still alive, she has confidence that good will win over evil, that her friends will defeat Voldemort, and so as she opens her eyes, she smiles. She greets Death as a friend, just like her ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, did when it was his time to die. "Hello, Death."

"It was not your time to die."

Hariel shrugged. "No, probably not. But I suppose it can't be helped, can it? I'm already dead."

"You are only dead in the world you were born into."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many different realities, many different versions of every world. Alternate universes, you could call them. The one you are from, Earth Number 12, has been doomed since it was first created. Tom Riddle is your world's Apophis, your world's bringer of Ragnarok, of the Apocalypse. The battle you are fighting is the Armageddon of your world. There was never a chance of either of you winning. If you died, the world would collapse, he wouldn't have won because he would follow in death soon after, there wouldn't even have been anything left for him to rule. If he died, you would follow too due to injuries sustained during Armageddon. The world would collapse after your death."

"So there wasn't a point to any of this? To all the fighting and the running?"

"No. But Fate and I, we have watched you. We have seen your strength and your bravery, and we have decided to offer you a choice. This world, we are going to destroy it after you make your decision, no matter what it is that you choose. But you, along with several others that Fate and I have chosen, will be transported to a new world, one that needs your help. If you choose to go, you will keep all of your assets, just in a different form. You will all have good lives. And one other thing, all of you who have not yet found your soulmates will find them there. What do you choose?"

Hariel looked Death in the eye. "I choose to go."


End file.
